Want to stay with you
by I-shall-be-me
Summary: A girl named Catherine, who lives with her abusive uncle, is moving to a new high school. At this school, she only knows two people. Who are these people? Who will she meet? How will she get through life? (Sorry summary sucks, I'm not good at summaries. This is also my first Fanfiction, so please be nice.) Will be Kyoya/Oc and Tamaki/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

"_You can't run. You can't hide. There is no where to go. So why don't you die?"_ Then I woke up. I looked around to see where I was and I saw a figure, for a split second. Then out of shock, I screamed; but nothing was there. It was just my imagination. I felt my eyes sting with tears, but I tried to hold them back as best I could. I then heard the sound of feet walking close by. I knew what was going to happen, but I sat up pulling my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, putting my head down. My uncle was on his way to my room. After a moment, my door slammed open. "**What the heck was that Catherine!?**" I didn't respond; I didn't want to. "**Tell** **me! Did you just want to wake up the whole neighborhood? Huh? You just wanted to have fun there, screaming that pathetic head of yours.**" He then took my hair into his hand and forced my head up. "**Look at me when I am talking to you!**" I felt a tear fall down my cheek, but he didn't care, he just thought it was week.

He yelled for what felt like hours insulting me, hitting me and yelling at me. Finally, he stopped; but he first pulled my hair up so I would stand. He pushed me through the door way, and led me through the hallway to a door. He opened the door he led me to and opened it, still with one hand in my now tangled hair. The room was pitch black with nothing but a dirty bed and a dresser. He then pushed me into the room and closed the door. I got up and went to find the light switch. When I did I went straight to the bed and looked around. This wasn't the first time he put me in this room, so I had put my iPhone under the blankets. I finally found it and looked in the dresser for I head phones. I found them, but also a dead rat. Luckily it wasn't too close to my headphones. I took the headphones out of the drawer and put them on my head and plugged them in my phone. I went on my music and listened to some Vocaloid songs until I fell asleep.

I had another dream, but this time, about my parents. I saw us all having a good time on that day. Talking, playing, and laughing; until **she** came along. **She** saw us having fun, talking, playing, and laughing; so **she** decided to ruin everything. Then I woke up for the second time. I took a look at my phone to see what time it was, and it was 5:24 A.M. just a few minuets until I had to wake up to go to my first day of high school. I decided to stay up and see if my uncle was home. "Uncle, are you there?" I called out. I got no reply. So I took my phone to my room so it could charge and got ready for the day.

"What should I wear?" I said to myself. "Oh, what about this? I think it would look… okay." I got out my outfit, which was a baggy blue shirt with a sleeve that slides off my shoulder a bit, and a pair of jeans. I put it on and looked in my mirror. "Well, I guess this looks fine." I said before I walked down wall way to go to the kitchen. I made myself some waffles with little syrup. "Wa-waffles, yum!" I laughed to myself thinking about the Red Robin commercial. I then thought about the school. '_I thought there was a uniform that you could wear… I don't know. I'll ask someone. Maybe I'll ask Kyoya? I mean, we are best friends. But, I feel like I asked him so many questions about this school and I don't want to bother him anymore. I know him and his moods' _Then a few minuets later, I hear Kyoya honking his car horn. So I hurry and get my backpack and run out the door, locking it after stepping outside.

"Hey, Catherine!" I heard someone call. I looked at Kyoya's car, and it was one of Kyoya's friends, Tamaki, the ladies man… he has pulled his "moves" on me before. I never liked it. "Hi Tamaki" I said disappointed. "Aw, Kyoya, tell your friend to be nice." He whined. "Tamaki, grow up." Kyoya stated. "Haha!" I laughed. Tamaki gave me a glare and I glared back at him, but my glare is the scariest thing any one has ever seen. So Tamaki couldn't help, but be scared. "Come on! We're gonna be late if you don't get in." Kyoya said. "Okay, okay. Just get _Prince Charming_ to not talk the rest of the way." I got into the car. "Hey! Fine, I'll take 'Prince Charming' as a complement though, thanks." Tamaki winked at me after he said that last comment. "Ew, hope you're not falling for me." I joked. I could also see Tamaki's face in full disgust. "Now let's get going, and fast. I don't want to be late on my first day of school." I said while putting on my seat belt. Kyoya nodded and drove the already started car.

After about five minuets, we got to Ouran. Kyoya found a parking place and we all got out. I then suddenly remembered something, but didn't know if I should ask. I did any ways. "Hey, Kyoya." "Yeah?" "Um, I wanted to know if I had to get a uniform…" "Well, I can ask Tamaki if he can give you an extra uniform. Or I could use my dashing good looks to tell every one to let you keep what you're wearing?" We both laughed super hard. "Nice one." We fist bumped. This is what we do.

We've known each other since Pre-K, but had to be separated for a while after third grade, because of what happened to my parents. We had stayed in touch, had sleepovers, mostly at his house though, and hung out for all these years until we were both in our second year of high school (_**which is now**_) we figured out that I was going into the same high school that he was at. We were both super excited. We even figured out that we were in the same classes. We had done so many things together that the people around us started to think we were going to be a couple or that one of our families were going to adopt the other so they could be siblings. I wished the sibling thing would have happened though. Through the years of knowing him, I do believe that I had begun to have grown feelings for him though. I'm just afraid what will happen to our friendship after I tell him my feelings.

**TIME SKIP **(_I kind of got lazy, sorry_)

At lunch, I didn't know where to go. During class, everyone wanted to know why I had come when in my second year, and all of this stuff that I didn't feel like talking about. I just stayed quiet and pretended like I was shy, which worked on every one, but, of course, Kyoya. I looked everywhere for the cafeteria, but still never found it. I decided to give up and eat my brought lunch in the closed room there was, a classroom. I then decided I would just eat on the floor in a corner. When people passed by, they gave me a weird look, and I gave them my glare, which scared them, of course. '_I love this thing! It's like my super power._' I though to myself. But then I realized why they were looking at me. I still had my regular clothes on instead of the uniform, but I would rather wear this than that puff of a dress.

After a few minuets, I felt like someone was looking at me. So I looked around and shrugged it off. I looked in my lunch box and saw that I only had Hot Fries. *sigh* I love these things, but they won't fill me for the rest of the day. I thought about it for a second and decided to just eat them and pick up a sandwich from Subway on the way home. In the middle of eating a hot fry, I had the feeling I was being watched again. "Who's there?" I called out. "…" I got no reply, but I knew someone was stalking me. So I got up, took my fries with me and walked down the hall way waiting till I turned the corner. When I got to the corner, I waited a moment and BAM! "Ouch!" I caught the stalker red handed! "Haha! Now I got you!" I said. And looked at my stalker, who was a boy. "Who are you? And why were you watching me?" I asked them. "U-Um, mam' I'm sorry I just wanted to know why you were eating on the floor and wearing those clothes instead of the uniform. I was to shy to ask, and was scared because of the way you glared at the people who passed by you." The boy looked like he was telling the truth, so I believed him. "Well, you never answered my first question, what's your name?" "M-my name?" "No the kid who was running around like an idiot over there in the closet. Yes your name." "My name is Kaoru." "Okay then Kaoru, I'm Catherine. I'm new here so that's why I don't have a uniform yet, but I plan on getting one, me and my friend are going to ask someone if they know where to get one, or just ask Tamaki. Do you know him?" I asked Kaoru. "Oh, the 'king', yeah, I know him. He's my boss at the host club, well the boss that is." Host club? There's a host club? Well I know where I won't be going. "How do you know Tamaki?" I heard Kaoru ask. "Oh, he's a friend of a friend. He actually goes here." "Really? Who?" "Um, w ell, his name is Kyoya."

"You're friends with Kyoya?!" He asked shocked. "Um, yeah, are you?" "Well, we defiantly know each other, but I wouldn't call him my friend." "Really? He's such a great guy. Wait, how do you know him?" "You didn't know?" "Know what?" "Kyoya's in the host club."

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. This is my first one and I'm really excited to hear what you guys have to say. Also if I messed up at all, you have any suggestions for later chapters, or anything you can think of; please tell me. Thanks so much guys! BTW! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did, I would have been the twin's personal toy instead of Haruhi. And neither do I own Vocaloid. I only own my Oc's. Bye ze bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Um, well, his name is Kyoya." "You're friends with Kyoya?!" He asked shocked. "Um, yeah, are you?" "Well, we defiantly know each other, but I wouldn't call him my friend." "Really? He's such a great guy. Wait, how do you know him?" "You didn't know?" "Know what?" "Kyoya's in the host club." **_

"What?! Kyoya's a part of a host club?" "Yeah, you didn't know that?" "No! I can't believe he didn't tell me!" "I wonder. How long have you known each other?" "For, like, ever." There was a moment of silence. "Well, what are you going to do know?" "Well, I could go and eat my hot fries and walk around…." Kaoru cut me off "Not what I meant. I meant, what are you going to do about Kyoya?" "Oh, I was just gonna talk to him about it, no biggie. Why do you ask?" "Um, no reason, just wanted to know what you would do is all. Bye!" "Adios!" "What does that mean?" '_Oh yeah, they only understand English and Japanese. Not Spanish! How can I be so stupid! Baka!_' I thought to myself. "Um, adios is bye in Spanish. Sorry, I'm used to saying that to people." "Oh, cool, I learned a Spanish word! I'm gonna go tell Hikaru!" "Who's Hikaru?" "Oh, he's my twin. Didn't I tell you?" "No…" "Oh, sorry, well I have to go, adios!" "Haha adios!" I called out to him.

After that talk with Kaoru, I walked down the hall to see Kaoru again, but the only difference was that his hair was parted different. '_Maybe it was his brother? I'm not so sure. I could ask. But then I would feel stupid if I'm wrong. I'll just find Kyoya. Oh, wait, who is the twin talking to? Tamaki? Well, I could ask him where Kyoya is then leave. Grrr I don't know!' _

While in the middle of my thoughts, Tamaki saw me alone thinking. "Catherine? What are you doing alone? Come over here I want you to meet someone." "Um, I was just talking to someone and then we split ways..." "Oh, really? Who?" "Um, his name is Kaoru." "Kaoru?" The twin said. "Yeah, are you his brother, I think Hikaru?" "Uh, yeah, did he talk about me?" "Kind of, he just said that you two were brothers." "Oh, okay."

**LATER THAT DAY **

"Kyoya!" I called Kyoya from the other side of the room at the end of the day. "Yeah? You need something?" "I just wanted to tell you that I talked to a guy named Kaoru today…" I stopped for a second to look at him, who had slightly widened eyes. "He said that you were in a club, a host club, is that true?" There was a small silence. "Well?" Kyoya looked away for a moment, and turned his head back at me. "Yes, it is true." "Kyoya, why wouldn't you tell me? There is nothing you should keep from me. We're **best **friends." I looked him straight into his eyes. "I… I didn't have the heart to tell you. I thought you would think I was strange." "Baka! You of all people should know that I would never judge anyone, especially you!" I began to yell. I noticed that the people around us stared staring, but I don't care. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I really am." And I got pulled into a tight hug. I was a bit surprised, but I hugged back. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling, I was being harsh." He pulled back. "There's the Catherine I know and love!" We smiled and packed our things and got ready to go.

After that, we were on our way out of the school. We walked to the entrance and were about to leave until Tamaki came running after us. We looked at each other and decided to both run for it, knowing something was going to happen. Once we got to Kyoya's car, we tried to unlock the doors to get in, but Tamaki got to us first. "Why did you run away from me? I was just going to ask you, Catherine, if you wanted to go to the Host Club; and you, Kyoya, why you were leaving." "Well truthfully, I don't totally like host clubs. Maybe tomorrow, you okay with that?" "Yeah, I guess. Kyoya are you going to come back after dropping her off?" "No. I'm going to skip today. I need to do something today, sorry." "Oh, okay then. Bye-bye!"

Then Tamaki ran off. "What do you have to do?" "Nothing. I just wanted to hang out with you." He smiled at me. "Well, if we do, could we not hang out at my place? I think you know why." "Yeah, maybe you could sleep over? Or do you have to ask, your uncle?" "Oh, no. I doubt he would care, even if I got hit by a train." I know that wasn't true, he wouldn't care if I **ran into** a train. "Okay, then let's go and get your stuff, is he home now?" "No, he doesn't come home until midnight, and if he was home, he would be in his room." "Okay, let's go then!"

When we reached my house, I had Kyoya come in and help get my stuff ready and hang out a bit. "Follow me to my room, good sir." I politely bowed, but in a joking matter. "Why thank you, good lady." He joked back. Then we both cracked up. When we got to my room, my uncle was sitting on my bed, as if he was waiting for me. "U-uncle? Did you n-need something?" I asked. "…" No reply. He suddenly got up and walked out of my room. _'Creepy'_ A few minuets after my uncle left my room, we talked for a few minuets about our day and random stuff. "Okay, what if the sky was white, the sun was blue, and the clouds were yellow? So then when it rains, clouds are peeing on you." We both laughed. "*gasp* Yeah and *gasp* what if we *gasp* all had brown *gasp* umbrellas at that time?" "That *gasp* would be *gasp* crazy!" Then we looked at the time. "Oh my gosh! Look at the time. Time to get ready to go to your house." Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I still don't feel comfortable taking one at your place." "Oh, sure, I don't mind the wait." "Okay, if you want my journal is in my drawer. Don't read it." "Aw, I thought you were allowing me to. Well, now I know where it is!" "Unless I lied." "Yeah, you better now have. I might want to see what's in it." He joked. I giggled at this and got some random clothes and went to take a shower.

Kyoya POV: 

When Catherine went into the shower, I got a little bored. I decided to see if she had anything in her room to do. I looked around and saw that on her wall, there was a little mess up in the paint. She had light pink and light blue polka-dotted walls, but on the part where pink was suppose to be, there was a little smudge of red, when I got closer, it looked like crimson red; blood red. I didn't really want to think about what it was. I just wanted to think it was a mix up of colors that Catherine didn't mind, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. (Ketchup! *creepy music* :3) Catherine's blood!

Back to Catherine's POV:

After getting out of the shower, I quickly dried off and got dressed. I realized that I had an embarrassing outfit on. "Hey Kyoya?" "Yeah, what do you need?" "I got a really embarrassing outfit on, could you please get me something else?" "I'm afraid I'll open the wrong drawer, if you understand what I mean." "Promise you won't judge?" "I promise." I sighed and walked out with a shirt that has a bunch of Barbie and Ken and pink shorts that go to mid thigh. When I looked at Kyoya, he wasn't laughing, he was amazed. "Why do you have that look on your face? What are you thinking?" I said with my hand on my hip. "You look like a little kid. Just, cuter." I then blushed a dark red. Then Kyoya realized what he had just said, and blushed too. "I-I didn't expect t-that out of your m-mouth." I said blushing a deeper red. "And I didn't expect you to come out in that outfit." He replied. "Let me just get my stuff, then we can go." "Okay"

When I had finally gotten my stuff, and extra pajamas, we went to Kyoya's. "Can I put my CD in that I brought?" "Sure, what CD is it?" "A Britt Nicole one." "Oh, okay. Play it!" We listened to Britt Nicole the whole way to his house and sang every song. It was so much fun!

When we got to Kyoya's house, he led me inside and we went straight to his room. I put my stuff next to his bed and we both sat on the floor and did almost forgotten homework. Whenever I needed help, I would just ask him, which occurred most of the time, since I'm so bad at school stuff. "So I just move this over here, and divide?" I bet you can guess what subject we are doing. "Yeah, good job." Kyoya said patting my back. "Yay I feel smart now!" I giggled.

After what felt like hours, we finally got our homework finished. "Hey, I just realized, I'm still in my 'outfit'. And you haven't taken a shower yet. So you're not clean." I waited a few seconds until I said, "YOU"RE FULL OF GERMS! EWWIE!" I got up and ran around the room acting like a crazy person. Kyoya laughed and got up too and began chasing me. "I'm gonna catch you and give you all my germs." He said while laughing. I laughed and got on his bed. "I'm in the safe zone, you can't come on here until you take a shower." "Aw, fine, but prepare to be bored, because I was bored when you took a shower." He said. "Okay, but I can just talk to my friend… iPhone!" I told him taking my phone out of my bag that I had put next to his bed. "Okay, tell your phone I say hi." He said in a joking way. And got his clothes and went into his bathroom.

**End! Well, I'm going to leave it there. How was it? I hope it was okay. I forgot, I need to get Catherine a Ouran uniform! *gasp* I'll, hopefully, put it in the next chapter. Well, I really hoped you liked this chapter. If I made any mistakes, you have a suggestion, or anything else, please tell me. I allow all comments, if I didn't say this last time. Also, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or Britt Nicole, or Barbie. If I owned any of them, I would be soo happy. Except, maybe, the Barbie… I only own my Oc's. I should really put this at the beginning of each chapter… Bye ze bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything else that I wrote in here, I only own my Oc's. Now on with the story! **

"_**Aw, fine, but prepare to be bored, because I was bored when you took a shower." He said. "Okay, but I can just talk to my friend… iPhone!" I told him taking my phone out of my bag that I had put next to his bed. "Okay, tell your phone I say hi." He said in a joking way. And got his clothes and went into his bathroom. **_

While Kyoya was showering, I was on my phone, like I said I was going to do. I played Doodle Jump most of the time, then got bored and played some Temple Run until he came back. "Hey!" I said. "Hey." "Are you clean now?" I asked in a joking matter. "Haha, yeah, I'm clean, don't worry." "Good. Now I can do this!" He gave me a 'what are you doing' look. I got off of his bed and bear hugged him. I knew he wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, do you want something to eat? We can go downstairs and call the pizza guy or we could have something else." "Um, how about some…PASTA~!" "Hahaha! Oh, Hetalia!" "Haha, yeah, I love that show!" **(Actually my parents never allowed me to watch that show. I've only heard of it. Sad, I know.) **So we went downstairs and decided to make pasta! Yes, on our own.

"Kyoya, could you get the 'Bow-Tie' pasta? I like those better than 'Angel Hair.'" "Okay, let me go find it." Kyoya said while looking in his pantry. After a few seconds, Kyoya came back with the pasta. "Yay! Bow-ties!" "Haha. Yep, here we go. You get the pot and fill it up." "I've made pasta before. I'm not as dumb as I look." "Yea, I know. Just go get the stuff, and we'll make it." "Okay." Then we got to work.

After we finished making the pasta, of course we gave it to the homeless and then ordered pizza for our selves! **(No just ignore that last part, I was getting bored. :3 Now to re-write that part of the sentence, yay! -_-) **…of course we ate it. During dinner, we talked about random stuff. "Last year, during homeroom on the last day, the teacher told us to do anything we wanted; and didn't give us any rules that we had to follow. So what one kid took out his phone out and played the Harlem Shake song and another kid recorded the class doing it." "Oh my gosh, really?" " Yeah, It was so awesome! In fact, I think he send the video to the whole school. I'll show you after dinner." " Okay, I can't wait to see it." "Okay, then lets finish our dinner quickly!" "Okay, but don't choke." Then we both started to laugh.

When we finished our pasta, we went up stairs into his room. "So, let's see this Harlem Shake video!" "Okay, okay, one second. Let me get my phone." "But I want to se it now, Catherine." Kyoya whined? Okay then… "Patience is a virtue, my dear. Now, you must remember that. Okay? Okay. Now let me get my phone." I giggled. "Nice." "Is that all you can say?" "Yes." I gave him a little pout look while he chuckled. "Aw, but I wanted a long smart reply." "I just didn't feel like that."

"Fine. Here, I found my phone!" "Alleluia!" We both laughed. "Now let's see this 'Harlem Shake video!" Kyoya said. "Okay." Then I showed him the video.

"Now, let's do something else…" I said. "Like?" I thought about it for a moment. "Like, maybe, play some board games? I don't know, just something fun." "Yeah, or maybe we could watch some anime?" "Yeah!" "I can see the animes' I have and if I don't have one that you like, then we can just go on YouTube. You okay with that?" "Yeah, I'm good with that." "Okay, so I have 'Kuroshitsuji', 'D. Grey Man', 'Full Metal Alchemist', and 'Durarara.'" "Cool! How about Durarara? I love Izaya! He's so funny!" "Hahaha, okay!"

We sat on his bed right next to each other and watched some Durarara until we both fell asleep. Well, until I fell asleep. I don't know when Kyoya fell asleep, though. I tried to stay up with Kyoya, but I was so tired. I have a feeling that I'm sleeping on his shoulder, or maybe even his lap! I guess I'll just apologize when I wake up.

Tonight I had another dream. This time it was about me and Kyoya. **She** was there again. **She** took him away from me and laughed. We were having so much fun together until **she** took him away. When they left, I was crying my eyes out. "Kyoya?!" I woke up.

"Catherine? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He was awake. "Y-yeah, just a nightmare, that's all." I stuttered. "You're crying! Most nightmares don't do that to you, and you and I both know that." "Yeah, I know." I said wiping away my tears. Kyoya looked at me with worry in his eyes and hugged me. I was completely shocked, I mean we were friends, but it's been a while since we shared a hug. "K-Kyoya?" "Shh, don't worry Catherine, everything will be alright." He whispered into my ear softly. There was also something else, love? No, it couldn't be…could it?

I fell asleep again, still in his arms. It felt so right like that. Is it strange? What is going on? I don't know. I can tell there is a slight difference between our friendship from when we were both kids. It's just I don't know what it is. Does Kyoya notice? I don't know.

In the morning, Kyoya's alarm woke us both up. I was kind of scared of how Kyoya would act this morning. Kyoya isn't the best person to be around when he first wake up. So when he turned the alarm off, I got up and went straight to my bag and took it to get ready in his bathroom; so I could get as far away from, what I like to call it, his 'Morning Side' as possible. Before I went to the bathroom, I turned around and said, "Good morning, Kyoya!" He looked at me, but didn't have his usual 'Morning Side' look. "Good Morning, Catherine." He said with a smile, while still on the bed. I smiled back at him, but this is not Kyoya. Strange.

"I'll just go start getting ready, okay?" "Okay." I walked to his bathroom, and felt my heart beating fast. What was this? I walked in and looked at my self in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were flushed. What?! Why am I blushing? Do I like Kyoya? Oh my! I rubbed my cheeks to try and stop, but it only made them more red; so I just gave up. I took my tooth brush and tooth paste out of my bag first.

**TIME SKIP (**_**I just got lazy and didn't feel like writing a lot**_**) **

After we both got ready and ate, we got in Kyoya's car to leave. "Oh yeah, I have to pick up Tamaki." "Ugh! No not that guy." I pouted. "I know you don't want to see him, but I am his carpool and friend." "I know, but still." "Catherine." "Fine." Then we left to get that idiot. **(**_**For all you Tamaki fans, I'm not actually meaning it, I just think that's what Catherine would say; you understand me? Thanks.**_**) **

When we got to Tamaki's house, Kyoya honked the horn and waited a few seconds until we saw Tamaki running to the car. "Hey Kyo…" He stopped for a moment. "I thought you were going to pick her up after you got me." He whined. "Tamaki, she slept over at my place, I thought I told you that." "Thanks for the welcome." I said to myself. "Kyoya, she is being rude!" "Oh, grow up!" "Please, lets just have a peaceful ride." Kyoya re-positioned his glasses. "Yeah, Tamaki." I smirked and looked at Tamaki so see his face. Hahaha… priceless!

After a long car ride with the 'King'. Yes, the 'King'. Can you believe this guy? He wants me to call him that! Anyways… After a long car ride with King Crazy, we finally got to school. I had realized that I still don't have a uniform. "Um, Kyoya, do you know where I can get a school uniform?" "Oh, here, follow me. I think we should have a spare." "We? What do you mean by that?" "Oh, we as in the Host Club, but I'm mainly in charge." "Oh, okay then. Show the way." I said pointing to nothing in particular. Kyoya chuckled a bit. I looked at him and smiled, and I mean a big, shiny one!

**I thanks you for reading this chapter! *bows politely to you all* I'm trying to find the right place for Kyoya and Catherine to get together. You guys can choose, like when, where, and how. Unless you want to be surprised… Well, again, I thank you all for reading this and for continuing to read this story. I hope that made since… Well, bye ze bye for nows! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Sorry guys, I've been very busy lately. I've also had family over a lot. Now remember, I do not own anything but my Oc's. Hope you enjoy. **

"_**Oh, here, follow me. I think we should have a spare." "We? What do you mean by that?" "Oh, we as in the Host Club, but I'm mainly in charge." "Oh, okay then. Show the way." I said pointing to nothing in particular. Kyoya chuckled a bit. I looked at him and smiled, and I mean a big, shiny one! **_

"Here, this way." "Okay!" We walked to Music Room 3 and went into the changing room. "If this is a music room, why is there a changing room?" "I asked the principal we could build one." Kyoya stated. "Oh, okay." He gave me a uniform and I walked into the dressing room and changed.

After a few moments, I moved the curtain and took a step out. I wasn't expecting Kyoya and Tamaki to be standing right outside of the dressing room. They were looking at me as if I was a complete stranger. "Well…" I waited a moment. "How to I look?" They looked at each other, then, back at me. Kyoya was the first to say something. "It's… okay." He said, but I know he wanted to say something else. Tamaki looked at me, and blushed a bit. "W-well, er, it looks.. um, good." I smiled a bit at his stuttering, trying to hold in my laugh. I looked at him and I saw his blush go deeper.

Later that day, in the class before lunch, we had English class. We have to do a project, and I and partnered with Tamaki and some other kid, whose name I can't remember. The project is about some story we have to write together. I brought up an idea of some normal family, but with the odds of an alien mother, but no one thought it was good. I mean come on! It's an interesting subject. Then No-name brought up the idea of a man eating hamster. I wanted that, but Tamaki wanted something romantic and sweet. So I though of a crazy, but romantic, idea. "How about this? A robber is in a house and he finds a beautiful woman and they go through challenges and they some how get together." Tamaki nodded.

By the end of the period, we finally started the story. I talked to No-name. "I guess we can still work on it later in the week." "Yeah." "Well, I'm on my way to lunch, well, if I can even find the cafeteria." I waved back at what's his face and walked out of the class room with money to buy lunch.

On my way, well, more like finding my way, to the cafeteria; Tamaki caught up to me and tapped my shoulder. "AH! The heck, Tamaki!?" He stepped back a bit. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted me to walk you to the cafeteria." "This is.. different.. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" "Because, I know you have no idea where you're going." he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Show the way." Then, Tamaki led the way.

When we got to the cafeteria, I looked around and noticed how big it was. I could feel Tamaki staring at me, it was kind of creepy, but I really didn't care. I looked around and tried to find the food line. "What are you looking for?" Tamaki asked. "The food line." "Oh, here." He took my hand and walked towards a group of people, who turned out to be the line for buying food.

"What should I get? I don't even know what they have. I'm gonna be a crazy loner who doesn't know what to get!" I said to myself. Tamaki is right next to me and over heard me say that. "Catherine, you know, you could just get the simplest thing. Like a salad or a soup." He sighed. "They have soups and salads? Wow." "You didn't know?" "No. I've never bought lunch."

After I got my lunch, I tried to look around for Kyoya. When I finally found him, Tamaki pulled me back to a different table and also asked the twins and two others to sit with us. Their names are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Tamaki told me to call them Honey and Mori. That Honey guy is older than me, yet he has a pink rabbit named Usa-chan. That just doesn't make since!

I wanted to be with Kyoya, and whenever I looked at Kyoya, I noticed he was lonely. I felt bad for him; and wanted to get up and go to his table. Yet, every time I tried, Tamaki would pull me back down and try to start a conversation. I sighed every time he did that.

"Guys, I really want to talk with Kyoya. It really is nice meeting you two, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai, but I feel like Kyoya is lonely." I saw Tamaki's face, he looked like am abused puppy. Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind me and linked arms with me. "Oh look at what.." Hikaru started. "you did, Catherine." Kaoru finished. Well, at least that's what I think. "What? Why did you finish his sentence?!" I semi-yelled. "Because that's what they do, Catherine-chan!" Honey said in a very cute voice. It fits him so well. "Okay, but its creepy." I said looking at the twins. After that we had a long conversation, but I still wanted to be with Kyoya.

After school, I was walking with Kyoya just so he could show me around. On our way to the Library, Honey and Mori came up to us. "Hey, guys!" "Hi Catherine-chan!" Honey said, while Mori grunted. "How do you know these two?" Kyoya asked. "Oh, Tamaki introduced us." "Oh, okay. So are you two trying to bring me back, cause..." "Actually, Tamaki wanted to talk to Catherine-chan." Honey cut him off. "Me? Why?" I took a glance at Kyoya, but even though he didn't show it, I could tell he was surprised. When I looked at Mori, he just shrugged. "Hey, let's just go see what he says. Then we can go back to looking around the school, okay?" I looked back at Kyoya and smiled. "Okay."

While we were walking to Music Room 3, I hummed a tune. Out of the middle of no where I hear a piano of the exact song I was humming. We were just walking into the music room, and Tamaki was playing the piano. I look at the others and Honey and Mori are smiling. Kyoya, and myself, are very surprised. I take a few steps towards Tamaki, and smiled a bit. Tamaki didn't notice me and kept playing. I didn't know what to do, so I just randomly sat on the floor like a kid and sang softly.

"Every where is still, everything is restless in my heart. I hate the way this feels. Suddenly I'm Scared to be apart. The days are dark when you're not a round. The air is getting hard to breath. I wish that you would just put me down. I wish that I could just go sleep.

Loving you is suicide. I don't know should I go or should go or stay. I'm trying to keep myself alive, knowing there's a chance it's all too late…"

"Wow! Catherine, you sing?" I blushed, not realizing that I was singing loud enough for everyone to hear. Kyoya smiled a bit, and walked towards me. "Yeah, she does, I haven't really heard her sing before, but I have heard that she won some contests at her old schools just from her singing." I looked at him, shocked that he knew that. "H-how did you know t-that? I n-never told you t-that." I stuttered. He grinned at me. "Even though I know you very well, I did some research on you, like every one else that goes here." I looked at the rest of them, and they all nodded. I giggled a bit. "Well, yeah, that is what you do." I could feel all the hosts' eyes on me, as if I was crazy. Yes, even though they didn't tell me, I knew that they were a part of the host club.

Honey asked me a little later if I could sing another song for him, but I told him that I don't know many songs, and I didn't really want to. Of course I was sweet about it though, don't worry. I almost forgot what I was here for.

So I just asked out loud. "Didn't Tamaki want to tell me something?" "Oh yeah, what did you want Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. I looked at Tamaki and he walked over to me. "Oh, yes. Um, what I wanted to ask you was…." He paused for a moment. "Yes?" "Um, well…er… could we possibly go somewhere that's privet?" "Um, sure, what ever you say." And so Tamaki took my hand carefully and walked me outside by the fountain.

**Sorry, I have been really busy. I have been around family and went on vacation. I hope you didn't get tired of waiting. I also wanted to know if I ever told you what Catherine looked like… If you want to imagine what she looks like, then you can; but if you wanted my to tell you what she looks like, I can. So, please tell me what you think. And remember, if you have any suggestions for later chapters, then please share. Well, got to get started on my next chapter. Bye ze bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! I'm sorry; once again, I've been really busy and now have school. Well, you must want to read the story now. I do not own anything, except my own Oc's! Just telling you… **

_**I looked at Tamaki and he walked over to me. "Oh, yes. Um, what I wanted to ask you was…." He paused for a moment. "Yes?" "Um, well…er… could we possibly go somewhere that's privet?" "Um, sure, what ever you say." And so Tamaki took my hand carefully and walked me outside by the fountain.**_

I walked to the fountain, and sat of the edge. "Sooo, you wanted something?" "Um, well, yeah." I sat there waiting a few moments. Not knowing what he was going to ask. "Well, I wanted to know if you would… er…" Then out of nowhere, Kyoya ran in front of Tamaki and knelt down in front of me. "Catherine, I would like to go on a date with you." I looked at Kyoya, then at Tamaki, completely shocked. "K-kyoya! W-where did this come from?" Kyoya looked at me. "Because I wanted to get here before Tamaki asked you. Also, I've always liked you, it's just I didn't realize it until you slept over." He then looked at Tamaki, who gave him a look. "Tamaki, you were going to ask me out?" I saw Tamaki blush. "Y-yes." "Well, you two, you are both really good people, but I don't know. Also, Kyoya, we've been friends for, like, ever! I don't want to ruin that." I said giving him a sympathetic look.

I could tell that they aren't going to be happy, so I gave them both a kiss on the cheek. I looked at them both and smiled. I then walked away to go back to the club room, or maybe the library. I don't know. I'll just get my stuff and go home. I then stopped. Looked back, and realized that I was already in the school and no one followed me. I didn't want to go home. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I felt like I was going to cry, just by the thought of home. I started to remember my parents and that woman. I just couldn't take it. I began to tear up. Then, after a second, tears began streaming down my face. I remembered that woman's face. Black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I wish I could have killed her with my own hands before she did the same to my parents.

After, what felt like an hour, I heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom. I tried to stop, but I could barely help. I decided to put a hand to my mouth and hold my breath as long as I could until I needed air. I heard talking, and tried to hear what they were saying. Once I could hear them clearly, I took a step towards the door. "I wonder where Catherine went. I heard that she turned the boss and Kyoya down. I wonder why." "Yeah, I don't think she understands how great that would be. She probably would have been popular if she had said yes to one of them." "Very true. Also, what if she was our toy? If you know what I mean?" "Toy? Well, if you mean mess with her, sure, if you mean something else, then I don't know." "Yeah, I meant to mess with her. Don't worry." Then, the people left. I couldn't tell who they were though. I didn't know what to do.

After I made sure they were gone, I went to get my stuff, and walked home. On the way home, I bought some ramen, fruit, tea and coffee. When I got home, I realized that my uncle wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen to put the groceries down, and found a note. I didn't think it was from my uncle because he never leaves notes. I was right, it wasn't from my uncle. It was from her.

**And that's a rap! Haha, did you really think I would leave it like that? No…**

_Dear Catherine, _

_I have written this to tell you that you will not have any more family left to be with. You don't deserve family for everything you have done to me. I believe that you know exactly what I am talking about. Now, if you tell anyone about this note, I will take your friends too. I will not kill you, because that would be your job. _

_-Margret_

After reading this, I felt tears in my eyes. Then I looked at the note again and noticed at the very bottom of the page, there was more that said…

_P.S. Look in your bathroom._

I dropped the note and ran to my bathroom. The first thing I noticed was the writing on my mirror, but I skipped that to look around. When I looked in my bathtub, I saw my uncle lying in the tub with blood on his chest and face. I took a step back and ran out of the room. I went searching to look for the phone, but couldn't find it, so I went to the same room he would put me when I had a nightmare and screamed, or when he abused me. I looked for my phone, found it, and called the police.

"Hello, 911 speaking." "Hello, I just found my uncle in my bathtub with blood on his face and chest. Please, come and…" "Honey, please, calm down. We will get there as fast as we can." "T-thank you." And I hung up.

When I walked back to my bathroom, I looked at the mirror and saw, "This should be you." Written in crimson red blood. I didn't know what to do. Even though my uncle abused me, I still loved him as much as I loved my parents. What did I do wrong to get this treatment? Why would she go this low, just to get back at me for something I can't remember? I suddenly then remembered the note. I walked to get the note, but it was gone. I got freaked out and ran out of my house until the police came.

When the police got to my house, they went into my bathroom to look around, but found none. I realized that I still had my phone with me and called Kyoya.

"Hello? Catherine? Are you okay?" "N-no. Kyoya, can you p-please come and get me?" "Of course, I'll get there as fast as I can." "And could I sleep over?" "Sure, just get your stuff." "O-okay."

After I got my stuff, I ran out of my house and told the people that I was going to stay at a friend's house to get away from anything. They said that they would have a person stay and watch over my house. And so I was okay with it.

I heard a car horn and took my bag of stuff and ran outside. "H-hey Kyoya." I tried to fake a smile, but he saw right through it. "Catherine, are you okay? Why are the police here?" "Yeah, nothings wrong, someone just stole my mother's jewelry. That's it." "Catherine, I know that something is up. You know you can't lie to me." "Kyoya…" I looked at him. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. "Catherine!" He could tell I was about to cry. He reached over to me and stroked my cheek. I turned my head away. "Let's just go."

In the car, on the way, I really tried not to cry. I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes. If Kyoya took one look at me, he would probably try to get me to tell him what just happened. I can't let that happen. The pictures of my uncle, the mirror, and the note, kept flashing in my head. I could stand it. When Kyoya stopped at a stop sign, I opened the door, and ran. I didn't look back.

I kept running until I reached some alleyway. I looked around, and saw that no one was around. I stepped back against a wall and slid down into a sitting position. I felt the hot tears streaming down my face. After a while, it began to rain. I didn't move an inch. I just sat there, crying, for what felt like hours. During that time, I had fallen asleep.

When I had awoken, I noticed I was still in the alleyway. I looked up and noticed that there was a rainbow. I also noticed that I was soaked. I didn't mind. I got up and walked around, trying to find where I was at. I saw some stores, some restaurants, and only a few people walking, or riding a bike, up and down the street. I only saw, about, four cars.

I looked at some of the stores to see if I recognized any of them. Just with my luck, I didn't recognize any. I just shrugged and tried to retrace my steps as best as I could. That didn't work out either. While walking around, I bumped into someone. Before looking up I said a quiet, "Sorry." Then, when I looked up, I saw Tamaki. "What? Tamaki? What are you doing here?" I said surprised. Tamaki had a surprised look on his face too. "I-I heard from Kyoya that you were missing." "So, you came to try and find me?" "Well, yes and no." I looked at him confused. He noticed that and quickly said, "We have a new Host member who made Commoners Coffee yesterday. I liked it, it was pretty good." I could tell he had a little blush on his face. "Oh, you know, you can just call it coffee." I sighed. "There is no difference." "To me there is! We won't have to grind our own coffee beans!" "Okay then…"

After a little while of silence, I began to walk off, in search of my house. Or Kyoya's, since he has my stuff. "Catherine!" Tamaki called out. "What?" "D-do you want t-to come over? You know, until I can get Kyoya to come and get you." His blush got just a little deeper. "Sure, but just FYI, I have not brushed my teeth or showered, so I basically stink." "Um, yeah, t-that's fine." Then he led me to his house.

When we got to his house, Tamaki lead me straight to his room, which was upstairs. His house was huge! He told me to stay in his room until he came back. I stood there, very uncomfortable in this situation, until he came back. When he came back, he gave me some clothes of his that didn't fit him anymore; and a brand new toothbrush, with toothpaste. "Here, the bathroom is down the hall, to the left." He said handing me the stuff. "Okay."

A walked into the bathroom, and my first thought was, 'Wow!' It was pretty big. Well, just bigger than mine. I put the stuff down on the counter, and first opened the container that held the toothbrush. After opening that, I squirted the toothpaste on it and got a little water on it from the faucet; and brushed my teeth. After I brushed my teeth, I got dressed. It felt a little weird to be wearing Tamaki's clothing, but I still wore it. I tried to go through my tangled hair with my fingers, but the knots were too big. I just gave up and walked back to Tamaki's room, bringing the toothbrush and the toothpaste with me.

I walked back to Tamaki's door, and knocked. "Come it." I opened the door, took a few steps in, then, and closed the door. "Thanks." "No problem." There then was an awkward silence. I put everything I had in my arms, on his bed, for now. I went back to standing awkwardly, and looked at the floor. "So, why did you run away?" I looked at him, shocked that he had asked that question. I could feel tears stinging at my eyes again. I looked away, to try to get him to not to notice. "I don't want to talk about it." Tamaki took a step towards me, but I still wouldn't face him. He carefully turned my face towards his, looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. Then, all of a sudden, he moved closer, and closer to my face. I didn't know what to do. Then, our lips connected.

**Sorry, I haven't been on a lot because I have school, literate home work, and my lazy butt. I have thought of writing all week, and then planning a day to post, and stuff, but I don't know how hard my homework will be this year. It's my eighth grade year! YAY! Well, I got to go start my next chapter. I still don't know if I should just tell you what Catherine looks like… Tell me in the reviews what you think. Also, if you have any suggestions, then tell me in the reviews too. Bye ze bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back. I'm gonna try and post every Friday, or Saturday. If that doesn't work, then, I am really sorry. Now, I do not own Ouran or the characters from Ouran. I only own my Oc's. Story time!**

_**Tamaki took a step towards me, but I still wouldn't face him. He carefully turned my face towards his, looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me. Then, all of a sudden, he moved closer and closer to my face. I didn't know what to do. Then, our lips connected. **_

When our lips connected, I was totally shocked. My eyes had widened. I did nothing to push him away. When, Tamaki pulled away, I was paralyzed. "C-Catherine? Are you okay?" "…" "Catherine!" ".." Tamaki grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Catherine! Talk to me!" I then blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on something, fluffy and… soft? I looked around the room. It looked familiar. Then I remembered what had just happened. "Tamaki" I whispered. "Hm? Ah, Catherine, thank God you're alright!" It was not Tamaki's voice. It was feminine. It sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" The person sighed. "You forgot about me already? We had talked a few months back. Remember?" I shook my head. "Sorry, no. B-but if it helps, I do recognize your voice." They sighed again. "I'm Mar…" "Margret? N-no, please go away!" "What, no. I'm not Margret. My name is Mary. Remember, your cousin?" It all clicked. "Oh. Now I remember. Sorry, I have had a lot to deal with." "It's fine." She smiled at me. "I heard about Uncle Hank."

**(Yeah, I didn't know what to name him, first name to come up in my head.) **

I nodded. "What happened?" "I-I can't tell." "What? Why not?" I had to think of something, fast. "Um, the police said that it's going undercover." That was good, right? "Okay then. Something tells me that you aren't telling me the truth…" "Whatever. Think what you want." I said in a jokingly matter and smiled. Mary smiled back. "Wait, where are we?"

"Um, one of your little boyfriends..." "Their not my boyfriends." I stated a matter of factly. Mary giggled. "What ever you want to think. Anyways. The guy with the blonde hair..." "Tamaki" "Yeah, him… Called Kyoya who called me. How dose he even know my number?" "Kyoya? Oh, he knows almost everything about everyone." "Oh. That makes since, I guess." "Yeah… So that means where at your house?" "Well, no." "What?" "We're at Kyoya's house."

"WHAT?!" I finally got out of lazy mode and got off the bed that I just now recognized. "Kyoya!" I called out, not caring if there were anyone else here. "Yeah Catherine?" "Where are you!?" "I'm in my room." I marched my way to his room and opened the door. "Kyoya, why did you let me stay here when I could have gone to my cousins?" Kyoya was sitting on his bed, shirtless and had his laptop on his lap.

"I was worried about you. I wasn't so sure when you would wake up. You know, you were unconscious for about five days?" My eyes grew wide. "F-five days?" "Yes." "You had to take care of me for five days?" "You got it, but it wasn't too hard." He smiled. "I doubt it."

I mumbled and sat next to him on his bed. "What did you say?" "Oh, nothing." I then lightly placed my head on his shoulder. Even though I couldn't see, he was smiling. "Are you tired?" "Yeah." I said tiredly then closed my eyes. "You and Mary can stay as long as you want." "You sure?" I still said sleepily. "Yeah." He whispered in my ear. "You can sleep in here with me and your cousin can take the guess bedroom." "Okay, since its fine with you." Kyoya smiled again and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good night, princess." My cheeks began to burn. I heard that if your cheeks burn, you're blushing. I guess I was then. I then fell asleep.

When I awoke, I remembered where I was, and didn't care. I looked at Kyoya and saw that he was asleep. I smiled at this and got up. I decided that I needed a shower. So I looked in his drawer to find some paper and a pen and wrote him a note telling him where I was, just in case he woke up. I stuck it to his glasses and grabbed some of my clothes. Then I went into the bathroom.

When I had put my stuff down on the counter, I heard my phone go off. I hurried to get it before Kyoya woke up, because of his morning mood. But, when I got out, he was up looking for my phone.

"Sorry, here let me get it." Kyoya turned towards me. "Oh, okay." I got my phone, luckily before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" "Um, this is Catherine, right?" "Yeah, may I ask who is calling?" "Oh, sorry, my name is Haruhi." "Hello, I'm sorry, have we meet before?" "Oh, no, I am going to be new at Ouran, and the Head Director told me that, even though we are different years, you could show me around. I also heard that you were new too, so we could be friends."

This person sounded sweet, but I couldn't tell if they were a girl or a boy. Their voice sounded both feminine and masculine. "Oh, okay. Not trying to sound rude, but, are you a male or female?" "Oh, don't worry, I'm a female." "Oh, I'm really sorry." "Don't worry about it." "You sure?" "Of course." "Okay. Oh, where do you want to meet? So then I know who you are. I mean, there are many other people there that I don't even know about." She giggled. "Um, how about the library? I've heard that the cafeteria is crowded." "Yeah, it is." I giggled. "Okay. See you then. Oh wait, I just wanted to say that I will not have the uniform, so I will probably stand out." "Oh, okay, and don't worry, that happened to me too." "Okay, thanks. Bye." "Bye." Then I hung up.

"So who was that?" "Just a new student. I'm gonna show them around as best I can." "Okay, and if you need help, just call me." I smiled. "Okay. Oh, also I need to shower." "T.M.I" He said smiling. I giggled. "Oh come on, everyone showers. Just some people don't voice out that their going to do." He laughed. "True, true." "Well, I'll be going now." He nodded with a smile still on his face while I walked to the shower.

After showering and getting dressed. Kyoya, Mary, and I ate breakfast. We had pancakes. They were soooo good! After we ate we watched Ariel. We sang all the songs that came up that we remembered from the last time we watched it.

During the part where Ursula grew, I got a phone call. I got off the couch to get it and answered it. "Hello?" "Catherine?" "Yes, who is this?" "Oh, sorry, this is Tamaki." "Oh, hi. Um, you called…" "Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you know, the other day." "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." "Okay, just wanted to make sure." "I mean, your body was controlling you. It wasn't your fault, and I understand." "Thanks. Also, instead of going on a date, we could j-just hang out… if you want to I mean." "Yeah. That would be good." I smiled. "Okay, well I got to go. Bye!" "Bye." And I hung up.

I walked back to the couch, sat down, and sighed. The movie was over. I missed the wedding and everything! "Aw. I didn't see the big kiss!" Mary giggled. "You're such a child." "Am not!" Kyoya laughed. "You can be." "Wow, look what you did, you made my bestie turn against me." We laughed.

"Who wants lunch?" Mary asked. "That was a random question." "What, I'm hungry." I giggled. "Well, what do you want?" Kyoya asked. "I. Want. A…" "PIE!" Mary and Kyoya looked at me, while I made a derp face. We all laughed.

When we calmed down, Kyoya and Mary whispered to each other. "Hey, I wanna hear too." I whined. They looked back at me and smirked. "Oh no…"

I ran around the house until they caught me. Kyoya tackled me and held me down, while Mary tickled my feet, which is my weak spot. I laughed so hard. "Guys.. s-stop…" gasp "..I cant.. breathe" gasp. "What's the magic word?" I kept laughing. "P-please!" "Okay." And Mary stopped. Kyoya was still on top of me.

I blushed. "K-kyoya, you can get off me now…" "Sorry, just…" "Okay, I'll leave you two alone." Mary walked off. "Kyoya, you weren't lying, were you." Kyoya just nodded his head. I just realized that Kyoya never had his glasses on. "Kyoya, can you see?" "Huh? Oh, um, kind of." "You need your glasses." I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. I thought this would turn out the same like Tamaki and I. I closed my eyes and expected Kyoya to kiss me.

After a while, I opened my eyes and saw that Kyoya was still on top of me, but this time, he was asleep with his head in the nape of my neck. Even though, it was pretty weird, I didn't want to wake him. Soon, I feel asleep too.

"Catherine, time to wake up." "Huh?" "Morning, why where you on the floor?" "Kyoya? You should know…" "It's Mary…" "Oh." "What. Did. You. Do?!" "What do you mean?" "I mean… IT!" "Oh. No, we did nothing like that. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get ready." "Okay then."

When I went to get ready, I walked into Kyoya's room and found Kyoya sitting on his bed with only a towel rapped around his waste. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, sorry, I told Mary where you where because I thought you would want to see me." He then has a sad look. I didn't care. I walked up to him and hugged him. "C-Catherine?" "It's fine. Mary just thinks we did.. you know.. it." I let go. "It? What does that mean?" "I think you know." After a moment of thinking, he figured it out. "Oh." "Yeah."

**Hey, sorry guys, I'm gonna leave this here, cause I Know you are all waiting for this chapter. So, again, if you want to tell me anything, you can just tell me. ^.^ Bye ze Bye everyone!**


End file.
